


Fur

by TwistedFate101



Series: The Tails of the Cat Named Mischief [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pet Shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFate101/pseuds/TwistedFate101
Summary: Connor sees something in a window. Hank doesn’t approve.





	Fur

**Author's Note:**

> So.....this may become a series. I have some ideas for a longer sequel from Connor’s point of view, so probably. Yeah. Enjoy! ^_^

The day had started off nice enough. Hank had woken up to Connor cooking breakfast in an apron of all things and humming pleasantly to himself as he worked, LED a calm blue. The food had turned out to be absolutely delicious, as was anything Connor cooked; Hank suspected it was his way to making him eat healthier, but if it entailed really good meals sent from heaven, Hank would deal. 

Then miracle of miracles, when Hank left to go change into something more presentable, Connor offered to walk Sumo for him. While usually he’d acquiesce without problem, Connor looked like he’d wanted Hank to join him. Hank had said for him to wait up, and Connor had lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree. 

However, when Connor suddenly stops and stands ramrod straight, Hank only has enough time to think oh, shit— before the android unceremoniously hands him Sumo’s leash and disappears into a nearby corner store. Of course, that never bodes well for Hank nor Connor, and when he looks up to read what has taken Connor’s attention so completely, he groans. Oh, no. 

Loye’s Furry Friends, it reads in a glowing neon print. “Jesus Christ, goddamnit,” Hank curses. He looks around for a pole to tie Sumo to, and finding none, sighs and drags the reluctant dog toward the door. All the while he’s cursing that goddamn stubborn kid in his head, because even with robo-messiah working with both Connor and his other friends to iron out android rights, it still doesn’t make people accept them. 

Luckily, when Hank steps into the store, a chime announcing his arrival, the kid hasn’t gone far. In fact, he seems to be cuddling something rather aggressively, his hold loose with affection. “Connor!” Hank barks, and the poor boy jumps where he stands. Connor turns to gaze bashfully at him with those goddamn effective puppy-dog eyes, and oh no. Oh no. In Connor’s arms is the tiniest, most frail kitten Hank’s ever seen. It’s eyes are closed, so it must be a newborn, and it’s small. Easily the size of Hank’s own fist, at least. 

Sumo, who’s been sniffing around curiously, pokes his head up at Hank’s sharp inhale. He can pinpoint the moment Connor makes his decision. “Connor, no. We can’t take care of another animal—it’s a fucking cat, cats don’t get along well with dogs, come on, you know this—“ he tries in vain. But the kid’s big brown eyes have gone all watery, and his lower lip in trembling, and he even starts sniffling, the little shit. “But Hank,” Connor whines. And it’s whining, all high-pitched and annoying as hell. “We can’t just leave her here! She already likes me, see?” 

Sure enough, the kitten seems to not want to let go, tiny claws digging into Connor’s suit jacket with all her strength. They’ll surely leave holes, but the android doesn’t seem to give a crap about the very expensive clothing that he spent all his fucking pay check on. Hank can feel his resolve crumbling the longer he looks at them, and he groans, throws his head back for good measure. Sumo huffs, looking up from where he’d been, once again, nudging at the dog treats. That happen to be on the lowest shelf. 

...goddamnit, Hank can’t take two pairs of those eyes thrown at him, but here he is. 

“Fine. Fine! But you’re taking care of it,” Hank warns, pointing a finger in warning. Connor beams, teeth flashing in the fluorescent light, and all Hank can think is that he’s made a horrible mistake. Sumo barks in agreement, nudging him toward the door again. “Hold on, you impatient fucker, I’ve gotta pay for your new roommate.” Hank grumbles. 

Connor doesn’t stop smiling the whole way home.


End file.
